Conventional swimsuits for the above-stated uses very often consist of only bathing or swim trunks which are supplemented by a corresponding bra in the case of a female wearer. Conventionally, the swim trunks are designed with a waistband and two leg openings, while the bra also has the conventional soft or supple shape. Both parts consist of a suitable material.
This hitherto-known swimsuit is very uncomfortable to wear, although being made of light material, because the elastic or rubber waistband in the swim trunk cuts circumferentially into the skin, as well as into the muscle parts underneath the skin after a short time of wearing, which subsequently results in the clamping off of some vessels. In the same manner, the support bands of the bra, which usually are worn across the shoulders or around the neck and which are tied in the back, also result in cutting into the skin, in particular with fully developed breasts, whose weight must be partially supported by the upwardly extending support bands. Furthermore, the wearer of this swimsuit has the uncomfortable constricted feeling in this swimsuit after taking a swim, i.e., when the swimsuit is soaked full of water.
A further disadvantage, which only comes into play at places where a lot of strange people swim at a beach without changing cabins, is that it is difficult to change from one's daily clothing to the swimsuit without baring parts of the body whose display may be considered a public embarrasment by others and which may also strain the inherent feeling of shame of the person involved. The twists which people go through during a change of clothing, and which very often are very amusing, are very well known.
Finally, the hitherto-known swimsuits very often have a very unesthetic appearance in the case of a wearer who has certain body deficiencies (e.g., fat, hanging bosom, very large posterior), because the swimsuit folds into very ugly folds, especially in the wet condition, so that these body deficiencies are unnecessarily emphasized.